


February 13th

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Ramessi 2019 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BFFs, Banter, FC Barcelona, Friendship, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Locker Room, M/M, One Night Stands, Over the Top, Ramessi, Real Madrid CF, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Leo can barely see through all the pink and red balloons floating in bunches all around the benches. Some are heart-shaped, some are smiley emojis, some are cupids, and some are printed with loving messages. And that's before he even gets the line of vases that are making a path to his locker. First, there are tulips of every color under the sun, and Leo sneezes as he walks past the pink, orange, and then red. These are followed by arrangements of lilies--dark purple, white, and yellow. After that, there's actually a large basket of carnations, dyed red and blue to make Barcelona colors."What--?" Leo tries to ask, over the sound of harp music, played by an actual harpist sitting in the corner. "Why--?"





	February 13th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeoDios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/gifts), [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts), [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> I don't know guys, I was inspired lol. Happy belated Valentine's Day! Especially to Leodios, yulin and prompt_fills. And to all you Ramessi shippers out there. I hope you enjoy xo

Leo can hear Geri's laughter from halfway across the complex.

And that cannot be a good thing--because it means it's traveled through several doors and walls, going from the locker room all the way to where Leo's just stepped off the elevator. Now, Geri is often laughing about one thing or another, but to laugh at that volume and with that intensity? That's not good. At all.

Leo is wary.

Anyone intelligent would be wary.

Luis is with him, and they both exchange glances, somewhat hesitant to continue. In fact, they're both of the same mind and they stop to lean against the wall instead of walking down the hallway. "Could say we're sick," Luis offers with a smile, pouring more hot water into the gourd of mate in his hand before handing it back to Leo. "Nobody's really seen us come in. We could just turn around and go home. Gastroenteritis."

Leo accepts it with a nod of the head, sipping immediately as he mulls that over. "Gastroenteritis," he mumbles in agreement, even as he knows they'd never really follow through with it. "The press will think it's my leg, probably. Maybe not, if you're sick too. Fight with Valverde then."

Admittedly, it is quite tempting to go home as another loud peal of laughter washes over them. They stand there silently, the seconds ticking away. Leo just drinks his mate, keeping an eye on his watch until he knows it's time to make a decision. Either they go to training on time, or they go home with their lie. It's not really a decision for them, as much as they may wish otherwise. Regretfully, Leo slurps up the last few sips and stands up straight. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Luis takes the gourd back and tucks the thermos into the corner of his arm so he can hold all of it plus his bag at the same time. "Are you sure?" he asks, grinning.

"Ugh," Leo says, pushing past him with a sigh. "No." He'd been in a really good mood until now, feeling lighter than he had in ages, and he's not looking forward to that feeling disappearing.

Jordi's standing outside the locker room with Marc, having already changed. Both of them are looking amused, but their faces go blank as Leo and Luis approach. "Morning," Jordi says, his eyes going anywhere and everywhere except Leo's. He starts playing with a loose thread on his pullover, a faint smile appearing before it disappears again. "How's it going? You guys are gonna be late if you don't hurry up. Sleep in?"

Marc coughs and then covers his mouth, but they can tell it's to hide his grin.

"What's happened?" Leo asks, only half wanting to know at this point. "And who's involved?" He looks from Marc to Jordi to Marc again. "Marc?" he asks, since Jordi is still pretending to be fascinated with his sleeve. "Come on, at least warn us what we're walking in to. Save us some trouble."

Geri laughs again in the meantime, behind the door, this time joined in by a chorus of their other teammates. There's catcalling and whistles now too, and Leo cringes.

"It's gotta be about me," Luis says sensibly, smiling toothily. "That much glee? No way it's you," he adds, nudging Leo slightly. "Although, honestly, I can't imagine what I've done lately to get that kind of response." He clucks his tongue. "Maybe he got a hold of the new Puma ad? I didn't think it was that bad. The skirt made my legs look good, in any case."

Jordi's head jerks up. "Okay," he says, eyes bright with mirth. "We are definitely revisiting that topic... But, nope. It's not you. Sorry to say." He looks at Leo quickly and then back at his sleeve. "Wouldn't be nearly as funny if it were." He giggles slightly as he picks the thread again.

Marc just shrugs when Leo turns to him. "Sorry, Leo," he says, gloves in hand. "You know how Geri gets, and really, we can't blame him. It's pretty funny."

Leo looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes. "Alright," he says, trying to gather his courage. "Let's get this over with." He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes then, looking at Luis. "You with me?"

"Of course," Luis says, but he's smiling now too, obviously relieved that it's not about him. "Should I go first?" he asks, sounding eager like any good friend.

Leo hits him on the arm and then steps into the locker room.

Or what was once their locker room.

Leo can barely see through all the pink and red balloons floating in bunches all around the benches. Some are heart-shaped, some are smiley emojis, some are cupids, and some are printed with loving messages. And that's before he even gets the line of vases that are making a path to his locker. First, there are tulips of every color under the sun, and Leo sneezes as he walks past the pink, orange, and then red. These are followed by arrangements of lilies--dark purple, white, and yellow. After that, there's actually a large basket of carnations, dyed red and blue to make Barcelona colors.

"What--?" Leo tries to ask, over the sound of harp music, played by an actual harpist sitting in the corner. "Why--?"

Busi pats him on the arm on his way out, not saying anything, but also trying to hide his smile. Ivan is beside him, and he's grinning as well, simply pointing Leo onward.

Luis is still behind him, and Leo takes a tiny bit of comfort in that. He clutches his toiletry bag closer to his stomach and keeps walking. "It can't possibly get worse," he mumbles. That's until he sees that his actual locker is now painted a bright pink, which makes it stand out from all the other red ones in the locker room. Heart stickers are decorated all over the front, as well as his bench. Silver and pink metallic confetti streamers are draped around the top, while what looks like actual pink rose petals are strewn around on the floor. And beside his locker is a giant picture of himself smiling, set up on an easel, with lipstick kisses all over it.

Geri is sitting next to all of it, tears streaming down his face, slapping his knee as he dies laughing. He's holding a bunch of teddy bears like they're his children. "Well, well, well," Geri manages, setting them down in a pile and getting to his feet to hug Leo. "What do you have to say for yourself? Look at this mess!!"

Leo lets Geri hug him, the sight of the enormous picture of himself blocked out for a few seconds. "I hooked up with him on February 13th," he murmurs into Geri's chest, still partially shellshocked. Geri's arms are patting him on the back, but it's not really helping.

"What's that?" Geri asks, stepping back and returning to his previous perch so that he can grin at all the decorations again. Next to the stuffed animals, there's a huge stack of heart-shaped boxes that appear to contain candy. The top one is open, and Geri chooses a chocolate to pop into his mouth. "Leo?"

"I hooked up with him on February 13th," Leo repeats, the realization starting to dawn. "I didn't--" he says, covering his face with his hands. "He didn't mention, and I didn't think... Oh my god." The harp music is getting louder and louder, more beautiful and more romantic, and Leo closes his eyes and shakes his head. "February 13th!"

"I thought, you and Cristiano weren't...?" Luis asks him, staring at the chaos in shock. "This is a little much, even for him," he adds, carefully lifting his foot off of a few crushed rose petals. "But, I mean, I guess he has a lot to make up for. How did he manage to make it here without anyone noticing?"

Leo groans loudly. Ramos had promised not to tell the press, but he'd not seemed overly concerned with anyone else finding out. Clearly, Leo should have been more suspicious from the get-go. He drops his hands and sits down on his bench, facing Luis and Geri and nearly half of his teammates he hadn't even noticed behind the thousands of balloons and flowers. "Cris?" he repeats, stalling. "No. We're not," he says, gritting his teeth, still annoyed at even the thought of his ex. "It's not him."

Geri stops laughing amidst the whispers around them. "Wait, who is it then? I mean, for a second there I thought he was begging forgiveness for everything." He frowns and stares at Leo in thought. "You haven't been with anyone else lately... Have you? How do I not know about this?"

"Well, for one thing, it just happened last night!" Leo says defensively, tugging on his ear. "I didn't think I was going to have to be sharing it with everyone so soon. And I wasn't even sure it was going to go anywhere, anyways. Oh, don't look like that," he says, waving a hand at Geri's put out expression. "I would have in a few weeks, maybe."

"You are looking better today," Luis says, causing a cascade of agreement around them. "Happier. Looser. Or you were before you got in here," he adds, ignoring Leo's glare. A few people hustle away at that, not eager to deal with an angry Leo, but some of them stick it out. "I'm just saying, Leo! It's really obvious."

Geri hums and haws, like he's not sure how he feels about this new information. "Well, who is it then? You've surely got to tell us now," he says, gesturing to the hearts stuck on Leo's locker. "This is a little over the top for someone new, isn't it? What if this guy's a complete psycho?" He leans down and picks up a handful of rose petals, tossing them at Leo. "I mean, I don't even do this for Shak, and I love her to death. Obviously."

Leo's lips turn up as the petals hit him and fall to the floor harmlessly. "A total psycho," he repeats, shaking his head as he imagines telling Ramos that later. "God. It didn't even occur to me that today was Valentine's Day..." Like Geri, he reaches down for a handful of rose petals, crinkling them up in his hand to smell their perfume. "I didn't expect anything..."

It's flattering to be sure, and Leo's already composing a text to Ramos in his head that promises similar retribution.

Luis looks around at where everybody's still waiting. "He's not going to tell us," he announces, as Sam and Ousmane pout and Philippe and Arthur groan. Carles and Sergi try to make puppy eyes, but Luis just shrugs. "You know how he is. And you heard him, maybe in a few weeks." He winks at Leo and continues on to his bench, hurrying to get his clothes out since they're now pretty pressed for time.

Leo will tell him later anyway.

Geri continues to stare at Leo. "Come on," he says, stealing another chocolate. "Leoooooooo," he begs. "I wanna know. Come on, tell me. I'll be really supportive, I promise. Probably. Maybe." He looks at the picture on the easel. "I mean, this is a little much, but he's enthusiastic. You gotta give him points for that."

Leo slowly drops the petals one by one onto the floor. "I feel bad for whoever has to clean this up," he says absentmindedly, turning to his locker. "And how did everything get in here, anyway? I could see the flowers getting delivered, and I guess the balloons, but the picture? The paint?" He scratches at his pink, heart-covered locker, but nothing comes off. "Am I going to get in trouble for this?" he wonders out loud.

"Well, you'll get in trouble for not telling me," Geri answers immediately, eyeing the chocolates again. "You know, I know I shouldn't eat any more of these before training, but they're really hard to resist." He taps his lips in thought, apparently still going to choose one more despite what he's just said. "It'll be fine. I'll run it off, right?"

Leo sighs and opens his locker, unprepared for a cascade of bouncy balls that spill out all over the floor. "What--?"

Geri stops eating the chocolate he had selected, watching with interest. "You know, I get the flowers and the balloons, the teddy bears, the candy, the picture, the streamers, and the rose petals... But why blue balls?" Leo's started silently laughing, still staring at his locker, but Geri continues. "I could see if they were red and blue. But if they're just blue... Wait, no, I still don't get it. What does this have to do with anything? Leo? Why are you laughing? Leo??"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the American show "The Office" where Ryan realizes he hooked up with Kelly on February 13th lol.
> 
> Also, I added Sergio as a character even though he never shows up, but I hope that's okay lol.


End file.
